Lie To Me
by Waves of Rage
Summary: John and Trish were a happy couple but Trish was caughting cheating on him with his best friend Randy can they work things out and be together? With everything going on in John's life he's not sure if they're meant to be anymore. John Cena/Trish Stratus
1. Lie To Me Once Again

Greetings fellow Earthlings lol 8P this is a John Cena and Trish Stratus one shot simply because I love them but I still don't know who makes a better couple with John Trish or Melina they both look so cute with John

So anyways here's my one shot of John Cena and Trish Stratus

I don't know if I should make this a story or just a one shot but I think I might end up making this in to a story

Note if I do turn this in to a story it will probably be a short story

"Lie To Me"

Chapter One: ''So Lie To Me Once Again''

* * *

"John I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you it's just I've felt so distant from you it's like we never see each other anymore" she said in between tears

"We never see each other? Well maybe because you were always some place else like fucking my best friend Randy" John retorted "And to think that I had come home early to suprise you and I find you in bed with my best friend Randy it was supposed to be a special night for us today you know why Trish?" he asked

She nodded as the wiped away her tears

"I was going to propose to you Trish I was going to ask you to be my wife but instead I was the one who was suprised" he said as he turned away to avoid their eye contact he wiped a few tears away

"How long Trish, how long?" he asked he heard no answer what so ever he started getting frustrated "How long damnit how long were you cheating on me with him?" he asked her he turned around to look in to her eyes he got closer to her

"A couple of months John, I'm so sorry" she said as she bursted in to even more tears she got closer to him and put her head on his chest "Please John forgive me" she begged as she got down to her knees and said "John I love you and I don't know what I'd do with out you"

He got down on one knee and told her "Trish I don't think I can forgive I mean I come home looking like a fool thinking I'm going to propose to you and you're in bed with another man"

"John I'm sorry I wish I wasn't in bed with him I was just so confused" was all Trish

"You're confused? Well guess what you shouldn't be confused because I'm the one that is confused I thought you loved me Trish what happened to your love for me? Am I not good enough for you? Trish I really don't think this is going to work out atleast not after this" he got up and headed towards the door

"Goodbye" he said as he left

Which left Trish on the ground crying her eyes out was it really the end of their relationship?

* * *

About two months later.....

"Come in" John said as he heard someone knocking on the door

"John we need to talk" said a familiar voice "It's important"

"You again you know Trish after all this time I would have thought you woul have moved on by now I mean haven't you done enough you've hurt me, lied to me, and many other things and you come in here?" he raised his voice

"I'm pregnant" she said

He just stood there starring at her

"Are you sure he isn't Randys?" he asked

"I'm not sure that's why I came in here so we can do a test" she confessed

"Fine we'll do a test but I can assure you right now that if that baby isn't mine then there won't be a possibility that we'll get back together" he said

* * *

Docters office

"Yes this child is indeed yours John" said Dr. Carmen "I'll leave you two alone I have to go check on another patient" he left

Trish didn't bother to look at John

"Trish I can't make any promises but there might be a possibility of us getting back together, but you have to understand it has to take alot for me to forgive you because I'm still hurt, but for now I'll be at your side making sure your safe and making sure our son or daughter is safe" he said he extened his hand Trish put her hand in to his

"Why don't I take you home I'm pretty sure you can use a nice bubble bath it's still your favorite right?" he asked she smiled a bit

"You still remember" she responded

"Of course I do Trish and I promise you I'll try my best to protect you always" he said as he put his arms around her hugging her gently

* * *

John was laying on the bed wiht his eyes closed waiting for Trish to finish her bubble bath he was still confused he was going to have a baby wiht the person he loved and she had cheated on him with his best friend

Trish came out the bathroom

"Hey" John said

"Hi" Trish responded she went to the bed to lay down next to John

"Well I better go call me if you need anything"

"No wait John don't go.... please stay" she said as she looked in to his gorgeous blue eyes

He gave her a small smile

"Good night Trish" he said as he closed his eyes

"Night John"

* * *

Trish woke up she rolled over to see if John was still in her bed but unfortunantly he wasn't instead there was a note

_Moring Trish I just went for a walk I'm still confused I don't know if we should be together anymore so lie to me once again and tell me everything will be alright was the cheating really worth it Trish? _

A small tear fell from her face would they ever be the same again?

* * *

Hmmmm I think this might turn in to a story well anyways hope you guys enojyed this

Review please


	2. Made Up Stories

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Chapter Two: Made Up Stories

"Coming" Trish said as she opened the door only to find a Randy Orton in front of her house

"Randy what the hell are you doing here John could come any moment and think that I'm still cheating on him" she told him as she tried o close the door but Randy was too strong so he pushed it open

"Look I'm just here to talk I know what we did was wrong but you have to help me find a way for me to talk to John so we can save our friendship" he told her

"Well good luck with that becaues he's not even with me because he still loves me it's just because im carrying his child" she said

"Well maybe together we can both convince John that what happened was a mistake and that he should still be my best friend and he should still be your boyfriend" he said

"I don't know Randy ever since he caught us things haven't been the same and it really hurts me you know" she said as Randy pulled her in to a hug

"Ohhh great now you two are stillgoing behind my back and seeing eachother again?" John said as he came in through the door

"It'snot what you think John I just came here to-" John cut Randy off

"To what Randy? To try to make me more miserable than I already am?" he said

"No it's just I feel so bad and I want us to be friends again" Randy responded

"What ever man I don't believe any of this bullshit good bye" he said as he opened the door

"Oh and Trish don't come back wih your made up stories I hope you and Randy have a real good time raising our child because as far I'm concerned you obviously don't care about my feelings" he said as he walked out the door

Trish started crying

"Do you want me to leave?" Randy asked

"Yes please" she replied and Randy left

Trish went up the stairs to her bedroom and layed on her bed she pulled the covers over her and cried herself to sleep

* * *

Super short I know but mehh it's something isn't it?

Anyways looking forward to your reviews everyone


	3. Giving You One More Chance

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter I appreciate it

THanks Team Novak for your review

Chapter Three: Giving You One More Chance

A week has past and Trish still hasn't lost hope that John will come back to say he's sorry or atleast to say he's willing to give her another chance

Trish's cellphone started ringing she looked at the caller I.D. which read _MJ _which was what Trish called her best friend Mickie James

She answered

"Hey Mickie" she said

"Hey Trish I just called to say that the girls and I know what has happened and that we're going to your house and going to have a girls night out and don't even think about saying no because we're outside your door now open up" Mickie said as she hung up

Trish went over to the door and opened it she saw all her friends there

"Okay now who's favorite ice cream is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?" asked Torrie "Could it be yours Trish?" she added with a smile on her face

Trish just smiled "Yes Torrie it is my favorite" she said "Now what are you guys doing here shouldn't you guys be somewhere else?" Trish asked

"Well yeah, but we all decided that visiting you would be the best considering all you went through these past few months now why don't you tell us how you feel" said Amy as all the divas were sitting down on the couch surrounding Trish

Trish gave a small sigh "Well things haven't been so great with John he hasn't come to see how I'm doing in a week I haven't heard from him or anything and I'm worried something has happened to him" she said

"Well I'm sure he's probably thinking about you right now" Melina said

"Or probably getting drunk" Mickie mumbled

"What did you say Mickie?" Trish asked "Did you say probably getting drunk?" she added

"That's a possibility" was all she said

"What do you know?" Amy said

"Well you girls know how I've been going to the bar you know just to sorta be by myself well I sort of, may have saw John getting wasted everytime I go there" she explained

"Well how many times have you gone?" Candice asked

"About five times" she answered

"Five times and you haven't said this to me Mickie?" Trish said

"Okay someone stick some ice cream in to Trish's mouth because by the looks of it she's about to explode" said Torrie

"Wait before you jump into any conclusions Trish remember don't over react it could be bad for the baby" Mickie said

"Bad for the baby?" Trish was raising her voice "I'll tell you whats bad for the baby what's bad is that" she was cut off when Amy put some ice cream into her mouth

"Now you are so lucky this ice cream is delicious because if it wasn't I would be screaming at you right now and oh my god this is so good" she said

"Okay how about I'll tell you everything Trish about my encounters with John" she said

"You can start now" Trish said as she was stuffing her mouth with even more ice cream

"Well it all started on Monday when I was home alone and I decided to go out to get some fresh air well I saw this bar and decided to go in" she started off "and as soon as I sat down I saw someone familiar I went over to him and it was John and by the looks of it he hasn't shaved in days and he was already drunk" she kept on going "I asked the guy who was serving John the drinks how much had John drank already he said alot more then he needed already that he had been drinking for several hours and John kept on telling me all this nonsense" she stopped to catch her breath

"Keep going woman" Trish said

"Well he was drunk and I decided to take him home and it was not easy putting him in the car trust me during our way to his house he kept on saying Mickie don't ever fall in love because you'll just get hurt"

"Wait he said that?" Trish asked

"No Trish he didn't say that I just said it because I wanted him to say that yes Trish he did say that now let me finish" she said "well we finally got to his house and I'm suoer mad because he's asleep and I don't have the power to carry him into his house so I throw some cold water on him and he wakes up and says Mickie stop bothering me I told you already don't fall in love now leave me alone he got up and was walking all the way to his door and he gets the keys out and tells me Mickie which one of these keys is the key to my house so I just open the house for him and his house is really messy he had picutres all over the place"

"Pictures of what?" Amy asked

"Pictures of John and Trish duhhh" Mickie said "Now stop interrupting and I pick some pictures up and you know what he said Trish he said those were the days when Trish and I were happy when we didn't have any problems in our relationship" she said "and that was pretty much what happened the first time we met the other four encounters John just spent time talking to me how he needs help to win back Trish but he also said Trish is the same like when they first started their relationship just a little girl which I have no idea what he meant by that" Mickie finished

"Trish by the way he talked about you it kind of seemed like he wants to be with you it's just he needs a little bit more of time to heal" Mickie told her

"Why don't we help you Trish try to get back together with John" Amy said

"How Amy I don't think he wants to see me right now" Trish said

"Well, we'll make him see you Trish just leave it to us" Torrie answered

* * *

"Ok seriously can I take it off now Mickie?" Trish asked

"Yes, Trish you can" Mickie said as Trish took the blind fold off of her eyes she saw John dressed up in fron of her she saw food on the table with candles lit right in the middle of the table

"And since we know you can't drink Trish we got you orange juice instead" Mickie said she turned over to John "You couldn't have shaved seriously John" she told him as she slapped him on the arm

"Well ever since you rearranged my house I couldn't find my blades to shave" he snapped back

"Well I'll leave you two alone I'll go back home to the other girls" Mickie said as she headed towards her car

"You look beautiful Trish" John said Trish smiled and blushed a bit this wasone of those timeswhen Trish loved it when John said something sweet

They both took a seat and started eating

"John I've always loved the way you've looked in that shirt" she said as he started smiling

"Trish I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you when I saw you with Randy I didn't even give you a chance to explain" he said

"John" she said

"Don't say anything right now Trish please let me talk" he said "I just want us to be the way we used to be when we were dating without any problems because I know that after all that we've been through we can still be together and have this baby together" said John

"John that's all I want for us to be together to raise this baby maybe have a few more" she said John chuckled a bit

"Trish I'm willing to give us another chance" he said

"I promise I won't screw up this time John" she replied

John got closer to Trish he leaned in and kissed her she kissed back

"I love you Trish" John said

"I love you too John" she answered

* * *

Awww wasn't that cute

Reviews people I love them and love looking forward to them especially Team Novak's review


	4. Till Death Do Us Apart

Chapter Four: "I Come To You in Pieces, So You Can Make Me Whole"

Sevent months later...

"Okay oww Trish your hand has a really strong grip" John said as he was in pain "I think you might actually rip my hand off" he added

"Shut the hell up John okay I'm having your baby and it's not easy okay" she said seriously

"I see the head now just a little more Trish push, push Trish, push" said the Doctor

"Arrrr" she screamed

"It's a boy" he said

"We have a boy Trish we have a boy" said John

"A boy" she repeated "A boy" she said once again

"What should we name him Trish?" asked John

"Mikey Alex Cena" she replied

"Then Mikey Alex Cena it is then Trish.... I love you babe" said John as he kissed the love of his life and smiled as she held their son in her arms

* * *

Two years later....

"I do" Trish answered

"I do" John said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, John you may now kiss the bride" said the Priest

John leaned in and kissed Trish passionately every cheered for them

"I love you Trish"

"I love you too John" they shared another kiss as Trish got their son from Amy

"He looks just like you John"

"I have a son who I adore you're my wife you know what's missing Trish?" he questioned

"A daughter and she has to look exactly like you" he told her as he laughed and kiss her in front of everyone

"I'm going to need help to get pregnant again" she teased as she pecked his lips

"Wait this is too cute we need a picture smile you two" Amy said as she took a picture of them

"I love you"

"I love you too Trish"

* * *

Short ending but I think it's cute :)

Review for the last time


End file.
